The Undiscovered Secert
by Maximum Ride12345
Summary: Long after Tsuna lifted the curse off the Arcobaleno, and Rin rescuing Izumo from the laboratory, both come reunite after seven long years. For they both shared similar pasts with deadly secrets, what happens when both sides come together to solve Tsuna's and Rin's case? Why would the lock it away within themselves for so long, and who is the red headed figure? Click to find out!


**WELCOME!**

**Jake: Oww...No yelling!**

***Rolls eyes* Anyways Welcome all Readers to our third story ever written!**

**Jake:Yay...**

***glares*...**

**Jake: -_-**

**Sighs* Well I am glad you are here!**

**Jake: Me too, however Max shouldn't we be working on the other story?**

**WE ARE ITS JUST THAT THIS ONE HAS BEEN BUGGING ME SINCE FOREVER!**

**Jake: Winces* Hai...Hai...**

***Facepalms* He's right...Just a quick side note, those who are reading the FMA and HP crossover it should be done soon!**

**Jake: *bows* Are apologizes to those who are just know reading this for us to go off topic and to all readers in general... oops.**

**This is actually just a rewrite of Is It Really What It Seems to Be, my first story, that uh...well... **

**Jake: Pfffft...**

**I have no idea what I was doing there...**

**Anyways Readers please enjoy!**

**Jake: Yes please do!**

**Both: We do not own either Ao no Exorcist or Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all the future animes that will soon be listed! **

* * *

><p><em>It was cold.<em>

_It was dark._

_It was Windy._

_And I am alone._

_Where the only thoughts going through Tsuna's mind as he huddled closer to the corner of his cell, the wind was rushing in through the small opening far above his head, and since he was taken to a place near the ocean during the winter, he excepted to feel cold but not as cold as he was feeling now._

_The cold seemed to wrapped its embrace around Tsuna's small fragile figure, and devour every inch of warmth inside him. A violent shiver ran across Tsuna's huddled body as he pressed himself closer to the corner._

_Suddenly loud footsteps echoed loudly down the end of the darkened hallway, toward Tsuna's cell, he was the only person inside that large stone and iron cage of death, but a figure was huddled up against a similar corner to Tsuna's across from him._

_Ever since they brought him here, the figure by the corner never moved an inch or ever introduce him/herself. The figure never ate nor drank the little amount they were given, and overall never spoken once to Tsuna insight or out of sight of the guards._

_Tsuna glanced to the cell across from him, blinking through the blurred vision, hoping for some kind of response but instead got nothing again. As the footsteps drew even closer Tsuna squeezed his eyes tightly shut, waiting for the worst to happen. The footsteps came to a stop near his cell, a loud growl a shout in another language Tsuna didn't know, the jingling of keys, the painful screech of the cell door opening slowly from the rust growing around it, another shout and a growl closer this time, a slam, and finally the noise of footsteps quickly walking away._

_Clop_

_Clop, Clip._

_Clap, Clop.  
><em>

_Clop_

_"Hey, are you okay?" A hoarse weak voice sounded above him. Tsuna opened his eyes and gasped, a boy about his age with dark blue hair and light blue eyes studied him cautiously and concerned. He was very thin, had pointed ears, and fangs. He also like Tsuna seemed to be beaten by the whip and sent through the Everlasting pain machine._

_Taking a shaking breath Tsuna replied nervously, "H-hai! M-m-my...n-name...i-is T-tsunayoshi S-Sawada!"_

_"Shhh!" The bright blue eyed boy whispered, covering Tsuna's mouth, he looked behind his shoulder before whispering. "Not so loud! My name is Okumura Rin, but you can call me Rin!"_

_Tsuna looked with wide eyes up into Rin's bruised face, and nodded. Tsuna felt Rin's hand drop from his mouth and watched as the boy sat close to him._

_Pushing back his spiky bangs away from his face, Tsuna peered into Rin's face and whispered, "R-Rin c-can I a-ask you s-something?"_

_Rin glanced at him and smiled, leaning back against the stone wall Rin ruffled Tsuna's hair, before quietly replying "Sure."_

_"Where are we?"_

_Rin frowned silently and shook his head. "I don't know."_

_"Why are we here?"_

_Again with a sigh Rin replied. "I have no idea Tsuna."_

_"A-am I g-going-" Rin heard a big sniff before, "to s-see m-my K-kaa-s-san a-again?"_

_Rin sharply turned around to see Tsuna's small figure tremble violently not only from the freezing cold, but also from the large amount of tears dripping from his face._

_"O-oye! Don't cry! Tsuna, its going to be ok! I bet someone's looking for us right now!" Rin fused over Tsuna, until he finally looked up tears slowly falling._

_"R-really?"_

_"Yea." Rin said softly running his hand through Tsuna's soft brown gravity defying hair, he pulled Tsuna close to his side, and stroked his hair until he finally calmed down._

_They both sat in silence listening to the crashing of the waves, the pounding of the rain, the roar of thunder, and the soft gentle tune the figure across the cell from theirs was humming. All was peaceful, until..._

_"GET UP INSECTS!" a loud menacing voice screamed. Rin quickly looked up and saw the prison chief, along with a few other guards standing in front of their cell. _

_Pulling the terrified Tsuna close to him, he angrily shouted "Don't come any closer!"_

_The guards only laughed, as the prisoner chief mocked "Oh no! Watch out boys! This little worthless demon is making super scary threats!"_

_Rin winced as the guards yanked open the cell door with a loud screech. Out of the corner if his eyes, he saw the guards yank out the figure from the cell in across from them._

_"Let go of me scum!" A weak but powerful female voice cried._

_Rin didn't have time to hear the guards reply, for he was already in his own fight as he felt Tsuna being pulled away from him._

_"TSUNA! LET ME GO DAMN IT! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"_

_Tsuna suddenly felt his arm exploded with hot white pain that surged throughout his entire body. He heard himself scream with pain, he heard the slam of the cell door, he heard Rin shouting his name. _

_Through blurry half lidded eyes, he saw a girl with flaming hair, she had several dots (freckles) on her face and two mismatched eyes. One was blue and the other green._

_Fighting the hold of unconsciousness, he saw the girls concerned frighted face as she cried, "Wake up!"_

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi's light brown eyes snapped open, he sat up from his bed quickly, sheets being squeezed tightly in his hands and tangled around his body. He could fell large amounts of sweat run down his face and back, and his breath coming in short loud pants.<p>

Placing a hand on his sweaty head, Tsuna looked quickly at the hammock where his Hitman of a tutor Reborn laid sleeping, and was glad to see he still remained that way. Eyes wide open and a snot bubble rising and falling from his noise. Looking away from his sleeping spartan tutor, he glanced up at the clock over his door. 4:27am.

Slowly rising from his bed, he wobbled his way towards his window and looked outside. To his relief he was in his house, in Namimori ,Japan, in his room watching the slow sunrise, and not in the godforsaken prison he was trapped in for seven years.

"It was just a memory..." Tsuna whispered to himself, looking down at his left hand he could faintly see the scar the guard gave him when he branned Tsuna with a hot iron rode, with the design of a dragon on it. He spotted the scars of the knife machine as it slashed his arm legs, back, and torso, the scars of the burns he received, and even though they weren't in eye sight Tsuna could still see the large scars of the whipping he endured and the scar the ran from his left shoulder all the way down to his right hip,he unfortunately received from a sword being thrown at him.

Tsuna held his shaking hands, it still ached up to this day even though the wound itself fully healed, the scar in its place was Tsuna reminder of what happened.

Tsuna lifted his head towards the window, watching the sun finally rise over the mountain spreading its light on the town, Tsuna felt a single tear run down the side of his face as he whispered "Rin, Emily-sama, where are you?"

Wiping his face, Tsuna climbed back into bed covering himself with the damp sheets, in the next twenty-minutes Reborn would be waking him up and Gokudera and Yammato would be waiting downstairs for him to go to school. He has been successfully hiding the fact that he could rise earlier than he pretended and his scars from Reborn and the others with the help of his mom, Hibari and Dino. They where the only ones, who knew of his secret and promised never to tell, his mother couldn't anyways since she was also the _same_ as Tsuna.

Smiling softly to himself, Tsuna wiped the remaining tears off his face, as he waited. He long to see Rin and Emily, for it was seven years since they last saw each other, but he knew it probably wouldn't happen any time soon, as Tsuna wanted it to be.

However, Tsuna noticed his hyper intuition act up after he got into bed again, but dismissed it as soon as he heard his alarm ring loudly, and the footsteps of Reborn as he approached his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think?!<strong>

**Jake: Was it okay?**

**We hoped you enjoyed!**

**Jake: Don't worry there is more to come, we promise!**

**For know though my friends its off to our beds!**

**Jake: Night!**

**Oh one more thing...**

**Jake: Haha how could we forget!**

**Both: *bows* Please Rate and Review we love to here your Ideas and thoughts! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
